The Great Cookie Caper
by Alexis Raphael
Summary: Skywarp has just baked a plate of energon treats and vows he's not sharing, but a certain energon-treat-loving feline happens to be nearby and decides to acquire a cookie, by fair means or foul.


The Great Cookie Caper

Skywarp pulled the sheet of energon treats out of the oven. He glanced around to be sure no one was watching as he shifted them from the pan to his plate. The Constructicons wouldn't be happy if they found out that he'd been using the oven they used solely for 'experiments' for energon treats—though at the moment, they were all in recharge along with everyone else in Decepticon HQ. The humans, he reflected, would call these energon treats 'cookies,' but it made little difference what one called them; they would be delicious and he wasn't going to share a single one. Grasping the precious plate tightly to his chest, he looked around once more before teleporting to his quarters.

Unknown to him, a certain black feline figure growled softly in the shadows. If there was one thing Ravage loved, it was cookies and he knew a good cookie when he smelled it. Softly, he made his way out of the Constructicons' lab and ran silently down the hall in the direction of Skywarp's quarters.

"Oh, my beauties!" cooed Skywarp at the plate of tantalizingly crisp cookies. Rubbing his hands, he counted them again; just to be sure he hadn't dropped any. There they all were; twenty-four perfect treats all neatly stacked up. This would be a wonderful midnight snack and nobody would ever know there had ever been a cookie within a thousand miles of the base; Megatron wasn't too fond of using their precious energon for treats, but making some and not giving any to the illustrious leader was an even worse crime. Skywarp had heard stories about this guy who had made some energon treats and hogged them all down himself and when Megatron found out, he shot the dude and used his energon to make some treats for himself.

As he reflected with morbid fascination on the tale, he didn't notice the door open just a crack and a dark shape enter.

Ravage stuck to the shadows like glue, but didn't take his eyes off the plate of cookies on the table. Cautiously, he made his way under the berth and paused, considering the best route to take. He moved again, this time hugging the wall until he was under the table. Slowly and ever so softly, he put his paws onto the edge of the table and reached out with his watering mouth for the topmost cookie. Then Skywarp looked up.

"You little—" the Seeker spat, hurtling himself towards the table. Like greased lightning, Ravage dropped down to all fours and shot towards the door.

"Close!" shouted Skywarp and the door closed—a second too late as Ravage nipped out at the last second. Skywarp, hot in pursuit, crashed head first into it. Without bothering to open it, he teleported through and bolted after the Cassetticon.

"Get back here you thief!" he hissed as loudly as he dared; it wouldn't do to awaken anyone now.

Ravage skirted a corner and his paws slipped on the freshly-waxed surface, but he regained his footing and sped on. Skywarp wasn't so lucky as he fell down with a clatter and a curse. Springing up again, he teleported in front of Ravage and the smaller Decepticon crashed into his leg. Peeking up with the cookie still in his mouth, he saw the Seeker bend down to take it and instantly, the cat scrambled to his feet and whirled about.

He sprinted off, hoping to reach his favorite hiding place before the angry jet caught up with him. Then he would be able to enjoy this delicious treat. He glanced back at his pursuer and out on more speed. Then CRASH! He ran straight into a pile of boxes, followed a half a second later by Skywarp. The crates came tumbling down on both of them, burying the pair almost entirely. Dizzily, Ravage poked his nose out, half of the cookie still in his mouth. Skywarp popped his head out and shook it vigorously.

"Rawwreraaawer" growled Ravage, looking at Skywarp.

"What? I can't understand you." The dark Seeker snorted.

Ravage scratched out a few symbols with his claws on a piece of box and shoved it towards Skywarp.

"'Skywarp, I won't tell Megatron on you if you let me have some of your cookies.'" The jet read. He looked up. "You wouldn't dare tell Megatron on me."

Ravage gave him a look that said, as plain as day, that yes, he would.

"Fine. I suppose it's a small price to pay to keep all my energon inside me instead of ending up like that other guy. But don't tell anyone."

With a pleased growl, Ravage bounded out of the rubble and waited for Skywarp, who took longer about it.

Several minutes later, the pair sat comfortably in Skywarp's quarters munching cookies contentedly. ""Have another?" asked Skywarp, and Ravage purred.

**-The Next Morning—**

Megatron strode down the hall when he came to the wreck of what had once been a stack of boxes. Now it could easily be labeled a disaster zone. Scowling, he kicked at the rubble and noticed a half of—what was it? He picked it up and—

"Who's been making cookies?! He roared, his red optics flashing. Then he caught sight of a note—in Ravage's claw-writing, no less. And it was addressed to—

"I think that Skywarp and Ravage are in need of a little visit—a _personal_ visit…!"


End file.
